Rydellington: The Truth
by R5RossShorLynch
Summary: Rydellington is the best best- friend relationship ever but what if Rydel and Ellington are more than Best Friends? Rydellington :)
1. Rydel's Broken Heart

AN: Hi I really wanted to write a new story so here it is. It's Rydellington! (Rydel and Ellington)

Rydel POV

We had just finished singing If I Can't Be With You for ClevverTV when I realized Ellington had been staring at me for the entire time.

"Ellington stop staring at me" I told him with a smile.

"Sorry Del" Ellington said dropping his gaze on me.

He leaned in close to me and kissed me softly. I felt a warm heat rush through my body as I we broke apart. I was shocked Ellington had just kissed me. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused let him see me cry.

"Ry-" Ellington started.

I couldn't look at him. I just shook my head and went to find Riker. I walked into the lounge and Riker was sitting there talking to my brothers Rocky and Ross about some cute girl Rocky had just seen.

"Riker?" I said as I felt tears sting my eyes my eyeliner was probably a mess but I didn't care. He kissed me and he has a girlfriend.

"Rydel what's wrong?" Riker asked standing up and pulling me into a hug when he saw me in tears. I broke down in tears as soon as his arms wrapped around me.

"I- Ellington" I cried into his chest.

"What did he do?" my oldest brother asked me softly.

"Ellington- Ellington kissed me" I struggled to get out as my tears began to fall harder.

That was all Riker needed to hear. "Ross stay with Rydel" Riker commanded his anger rising by the second.

"Okay come here Rydel" Ross said wrapping his arms around my waist. I dropped my head on his shoulder letting the tears fall freely.

He broke my heart. It felt like someone cut me with a knife in the heart. I hate being in love with Ellington. He is the only guy who can make me cry. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I collapsed against Riker's chest in tears. He walked me over to the couch and sat down pulling me protectively against his chest.

"It hurts so much" I sobbed.

"I know Del. I know" Riker said stroking my hair.

"I love him so much" I cried into Riker's chest.

"You love me?" I snapped my head towards the doorway only to see Ellington there.


	2. I Love You Rydel and Sparks

Rydel POV

I felt tears well up in my eyes as my heart broke into a million pieces. I glanced away from Ellington. I couldn't do this.

"Leave me alone" I struggled to choke out as tears blurred my vision.

Ellington looked straight into my eyes and said "I love you Rydel."

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that but the tears kept coming rapidly.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean you love me" I said pain evident in my voice.

"Tell me you didn't feel any sparks Rydel" Ellington said looking over at me.

"I felt sparks. I won't lie but I can't be with you" I said as I felt blush warm my cheeks when I felt Riker's arms tighten around my waist.

"Rydel you know I am going to have to give the big brother speech to him if you date correct?" Riker asked glaring slightly at Ellington.

"I know but don't worry nothing is going to happen" I assured my brother. I couldn't help but to turn and smile at my brother. He was always so protective of me.

Ellington sighed. "I know I messed up Rydel-"

"No" I said struggling to keep my tears from falling. "I can't deal with this"

Riker's glare softened. "You need to go now Ellington"

Ellington nodded. "I will always love you Rydel Lynch" he said before walking out the door.


	3. Rydel's Gaurdian Angel

Rydel POV

I curled into my brother's chest and cried harder than I ever have. I felt Riker run his fingers through my hair. "I want to go home" I whispered softly.

Riker looked at me and I knew his heart was just being ripped to pieces seeing me like this. "I hate seeing you upset" Riker said wiping away my fallen tears.

Sobs racked my body. "I want to go home" I said quietly.

"Okay let's go" he helped me stand up and kept an arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I couldn't walk though I felt dizzy from crying.

"Rydel be careful" Riker said picking me up bridal style. He carried me to the car. He got out his keys and unlocked the car, opening the passenger side door. Riker unwound my arms from around his neck and slid me into the passenger seat and buckled me in.

"Riker hold me" I pleaded as I felt tears well up in my eyes at the loss of contact. "I need you"

Riker kissed me forehead softly. "I know sweetheart" He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. He climbed in and put the key in the ignition before gently lacing our fingers together.

"I am right here Del" Riker promised me. I felt his touch but the tears kept coming rapidly. He backed out our parking spot and onto the road. He drove home in a half hour. Riker parked the car in the driveway and got out. I was in his arms faster than lightening.

He picked me up bridal style and walked up to the front door. He opened it and walked in closing it behind him. Riker carried me into my room and laid me down on my bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Riker asked as I felt fresh tears threaten to fall.

I nodded and Riker laid down on my bed. "It's okay Del you can let it out now" Riker said running his fingers though my hair trying to calm me down.

I screamed into my brother's chest. "It hurts so badly Riker!" I cried like never before. Riker just held me tightly letting me cry and scream as much as I needed too.

"Rydel shhh I know baby girl" Riker whispered softly. I finally calmed down and cuddled as close as I possibly could to Riker and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up Riker was asleep. "I love you big brother" I whispered. I ran into the bathroom and vomited. Riker woke up when he heard me vomiting.

"You need to calm down Rydel. You are making yourself sick" Riker said holding my hair up.

I moaned. "Go away you didn't need to see that!"

"Rydel you're upset. I am not leaving you alone." Riker said softly.

"Please?" she whimpered softly. I saw her break down inside and she started to fall to the floor but I caught her before she collapsed.

"Oh sweetie" Riker said picking me up and soon I was pulled against his chest.

I cried helplessly. "Riker" I whimpered into my brother's chest.

"Sweetheart it's okay. I am right here. I am not going anywhere" Riker whispered softly into my hair.

I knew my brother would always be right there for me.


	4. Riker's Threat and Telling Rydel

AN: This chapter's in Ellington's point of view. If I get good reviews about this chapter I might write more in his POV!

Ellington POV

I was running down the hall trying to chase after Rydel and Riker came out into the hall. We ran into each other and Riker was giving me a death glare.

"I will personally make sure you never ever touch my baby sister again if you ever hurt her again" Riker said threateningly with a cold glare.

"It was heat of the moment Riker, I swear I would never hurt her intentionally" I promised.

"Heat of the moment?" Riker asked in disbelief and anger. "Her emotions are not something you mess up in the heat of the moment" he said darkly. "If it happens again Ellington I swear that you will never ever touch my baby sister again."

He walked down the hall. I knew he meant it. Riker never lied. It scared me too. I had never seen this side of Riker and I never want to again. I continued to look for Rydel but I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked down the way Riker came and was about to walk in but I heard Rydel say "I love him so much Riker"

I froze. She loved me. I didn't know that. That would explain why she ran off upset after we kissed. I walked in shock still written all over my face and asked "You love me?"

Rydel looked up at me and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that. I saw tears falling down her cheeks and I wanted to over to her but I stayed where I was.

"Leave me alone" she said her voice hoarse. I saw the raw pain in her eyes and I couldn't bear to look at her but I forced myself to make eye contact. "I love you Rydel" I admitted surprising both myself, Riker and Rydel.

I love her. Oh I am so dead. I forgot Riker was in the room but at this point it didn't matter Rydel needs to know how I feel about her. I glanced quickly at Riker and noticed his eyes had intensified. He must think I am messing with her again.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean you love me" Rydel said pain evident in her voice. I wanted to kiss her again to prove it to her but she was already upset and I don't want Riker to go through with his threat in front of Rydel.

"Tell me you didn't feel sparks" I said softly. I looked at her and saw a light flicker hesitantly in her eyes but as quick as it had come it was gone.

"I felt a sparks. I won't lie but I can't be with you" she said sadly. Riker's arms protectively squeezed her waist holding her tightly to his chest as her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Rydel you know I will have to give him the big brother talk if you date him correct?" Riker asked Rydel.

She shook her head slightly but nodded. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen" she reassured Riker smiling softly before turning to look pointedly at me.

I sighed determined not to let it get to me. I know she is upset right now. It did get to me though. "I know I messed up Rydel-" She cut me off mid-sentence.

"No" she choked out as tears fell rapidly down her face. She wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. "I can't deal with this right now"

Riker looked at me his eyes still held that cold stare but they were softer now. "Ellington you need to go now"

I nodded looking straight into Rydel's eyes. "I will always love you Rydel Lynch" before walking out.

I was mad at myself. I had messed up so badly that I have possibly lost my best friend. I always try to protect Rydel because she is my sister. It kills me to see her in pain whenever she is upset but this absolutely kills me to know I caused her pain because I got caught up in the heat of the moment.


	5. Riker and Rydel's Mistake

Rydel POV

"I am not going to let him hurt you ever again Del I swear." Riker whispered to me. I knew he hated seeing me upset. I could still feel his lips on mine. I started crying all over again. I don't know what hurt more being in love with him or knowing he kisses his girlfriend like that. I couldn't stop picturing it and it was torturing me I turned to around in Riker's arms and looked at him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" Riker said smiling softly.

Before I knew what was happening we leaned toward each other and our lips touched ever so slowly. He kissed my lower lip, guiding his hands to my waist as I kissed him back desperately. I let all of my emotion flow into him. I felt his lips soft and warm against my own and I wanted more. We pulled away shock written all over both of our faces.

Riker kissing my forehead quickly and was gone softly closing the door behind him. I started to cry but for this time a different reason. I just kissed Riker and I liked it. I could still feel his hands on my waist and the feel of his lips on mine.

Rydel stop thinking of him like that I chided myself. I couldn't stop. I wanted to but I couldn't. Please don't let me be love with Riker. I couldn't fall in love with him. It's so wrong but yet it felt so right.

That kiss was softest kiss ever and it was filled with our emotions. I couldn't just ignore what I felt but I knew I had too. There was no way our relationship could ever be the same after this. I wanted to blame Riker for kissing me first but it was both our mistakes and this mistake could cost us both our family.

AN: Didn't see that coming did you? Does Rydel like Riker as more than a brother? Let me know what you think! I won't make you wait long for the next chapter!


End file.
